El mago de Oz
by Lord Cedric-ryuichi
Summary: Version protagonizada por Ryuichi y su Kumagoro convertido en conejo por el hada de Pocahontas Mucha risa y locura... No hay chistes faciles de rubias


Disclaimer: Bueno, todos sabemos que quiere decir no? Pues eso, que los personaje no me pertenecen

Aviso: El contenido puede dañar la sensibilidad de los lectores. Demasiadas estupideces hacen que la cabeza de vueltas. Antes de leer consulte con su farmacéutico

El verano en Kansas era insoportable. El calor era sofocante y el trabajo en el campo, hacía que el día fuera interminable.

Un joven de pelo verde, se encontraba tumbado en la fresca hierba de la pradera, mientras sus tíos trabajaban como mulas en la granja.

Al lado de Ryu, se encontraba un pequeño muñeco de peluche que tenia vida propia, ya que el hada madrina de Pocahontas se había enfadado con Pinocho y le dio la vida a Kumagoro, convirtiéndolo en un conejo de verdad, aunque rosa.

De repente su tía, a la cual le sobraban como 50 kg, apareció corriendo

- Ryu, corre a la casa, viene aviso de huracán. Según me contó la señora Phillips el huracán viene amucha velocidad, dice que se parece a Alonso (1)

Ryu cogió a Kumagoro, el muñeco que se convirtió en conejo de verdad, y entraron a la casa.

Ryu corrió a su habitación y empezó a guardar las cosas debajo e la cama.

- Veamos, el vibrador con estrías, el normal y el supergrande se guardan. Las esposas y los látigos se pueden atar a la pata de la cama sin embargo, los posters y las revistas no. Me quedaré sin ellas, pero que le vamos a hacer, el huracán Alonso ataca.

Ryuichi, junto con sus "accesorios" y su Kuma, se escondió bajo la cama, sin embargo Kumagoro se escapó de sus brazos.

- Ryu, ya regreso, es que se me olvidó apagar la tele, y luego la factura sale cara.

Kumagoro se fue corriendo. Ryu, al ver que tardaba en volver, se fue a buscarlo. Lo encontró en el ordenador, conectado al messenger, hablando con una coneja que le estaba poniendo la cam.

Ryuichi desenchufo el ordenador y cogió a Kumagoro en brazos. En ese mismo momento, se dieron cuenta que tenían un refugio para huracanes, así que intentaron dirigirse allí, sin embargo, el huracán llego y se llevo la casa volando.

La casa voló durante horas, por suerte Ryu tenia cosa para entretenerse así que, junto con Kuma, echó una partida de cartas.

Las horas y horas pasaron, y la casa no se detenía. La casita había abandonado la tierra, y ahora estaba volando por el espacio. Cada media ora tenían que parar a echar gasolina. En una de estas paradas, pudieron comprobar que la luna estaba hecha de queso, y que los habitantes de Marte, no eran mas que los tres cerditos, que se habían mudado porque el lobo era un pesado. Sin embargo Ryuichi supuso que era por las tendencias homosexuales e incestuosas de los hermanos.

También pararon en Urano y vieron, que eran los habitantes mas majos de todo el mundo. Poseían nombres de lo mas "in" como Borjamari o Pilusca.

Tras dos meses vagando por el espacio y haber visitado a Caperucita roja, que vivía en Plutón, llegaron a un nuevo planeta, llamado Ozkaguakhomuri, conocido intergaltacticamente como Oz.

Cuando la casa aterrizo, sintieron que hacia un ligero "plop", como si hubieran aplastado a una cucaracha gigante.

Ryu bajó de la casa por la puerta principal y al bajar, se encontró montones de enanitos metrosexuales cantando y otros tantos poniéndose crema o depilándose.

- Viva Ryuichi, mató a la bruja Mika, la vieja con arrugas del este. Ahora podremos ser unos enanitos metrosexuales al completo. Podremos depilarnos y usar cuantas cremas queramos –gritaron los enanitos al unísono

Ryuichi se extrañó muchísimo cuando vio unas botas que sobresalían a la casa por abajo

Fíjate Kuma, parece que no era un cucaracha lo que aplastamos, si no una persona. Además, sus botas rosas han llegado mágicamente hasta mis pies.

No es así, te he visto robárselas y ponértelas.

Es que, yo siempre desee usar botas, y como aquí nadie me conoce pues me la pongo.

Dios mío...

Ryuichi y Kuma preguntaron a los enanitos donde podían encontrar una salida para volver a su casa y les indicaron que siguieran la autopista de baldosas arco iris pero no la de baldosas amarillas, esa era una carreta secundaria y mal comunicada con el resto del mundo.

Ryu y Kuma hicieron caso a los enanos metrosexuales y se dirigieron por la autopista A-6 (también conocida como la de baldosas arcoiris) en dirección a la ciudad Esmeraldazafirorubiplateadaydemascoloresdelasedicionesdepokemon.

Mientras caminabas se encontraron a un espantapájaros clavado en mitad de la carretera, asi que lo recogieron.

¿Qué hace alguien como tú en un lugar como este?- pregunto Ryu mirando ardientemente al espantapájaros pelirrosa-

Soy un espantapájaros que quiere tener un cerebro, si me pudieras ayudar os lo agradecería.

Claro, nosotros vamos a la ciudad de Esmeraldazafirorubiplateadaydemascoloresdelasedicionesdepokemon, si quieres venir le podíamos pedir al mago que nos ayude.

Claro, iré encantado

Así que los tres idiotas, licenciados en idiotez por la universidad de Oxford, subieron al mercedes negro (el cual nunca se supo como apareció) y siguieron su camino por la A-6.

Tras una hora y tres multas por exceso de velocidad se encontraron a un autostopista de hojalata.

Los tres idiotas le dejaron subir, y tras decirles que se llamaba Yuki y que necesitaba un corazón, se unió a ellos para visitar al mago de Oz.

Kumagoro, que era quien conducía el mercedes (ahora de color naranja, ya que habían parado en un taller para hacer tuning al coche porque a Shu no le gustaba el negro, además de añadirle unos cuanto alerones) se equivoco de salida y entró en la selva profunda (conocida también como "vagina de Marujita")

Misteriosamente, el mercedes se convirtió en un Land Rover 4x4 y pudieron recorrer la selva tranquilamente, hasta que se encontraron a un león.

Oh porfavor, paren. Soy el león Seguchi Tohma, y necesito valor. Si me pudierais ayudar se lo agradecería.

Esta bien, sube al coche. Puedes venir a la ciudad con nosotros y pedirle al mago que te de valor

Kuma volvió a arrancar el coche y volvió a la autopista. Mientras se acercaban a la ciudad, unos gigantescos monos voladores llamados Gurin, Guran y Tralala levantaron el coche por los aires y les llevaron al castillo de la malvada bruja de oeste.

Ahh... esto me da miedo –grito Tohma amarrándose a Yuki-

Ah... maldito león, no me toques el culo –grito el hombre de hojalata-

Yo como no tengo cerebro no se que decir –dijo Shu mientras se buscaba un moco en vano-

En aquel momento la bruja Ayaka apareció. Llevaba una túnica negra y una enorme verruga en mitad de la cara (osea, en la nariz).

Oh, que zapatos tan bonitos tienes niñita –dijo mirando a Ryuichi-

Yo no soy una niña, soy un chico que busca defender la paz en la galaxia, y lo hará por el rango que le ha sido otorgado, Sailor Ryuichi.

No, ya empieza –dijo Kumagoro- al menos por favor, tráiganme un martín con vodka

Esta bien. Mono Gurin –grito Ayaka- traiga agua para el conejo este

Ehh.. que yo pedí martín con Vodka

Tu a callar, o llamo al hada de Pocahontas

Si señora

Cuando el mono volvió, sus alas sufrieron un conjuro de Kumagoro y desaparecieron, cayendo el agua sobre Ayaka.

Ahhhhh... me derrito, me derrito. ¿Cómo supisteis que si alguna vez me lavaba me moría?

Mmm.. por tu olor –dijo Ryuichi-

Al morirse la bruja del este, el mono Gurin se convirtió en la nueva bruja travestida del este, y fue muy buena.

Los otros dos monos llevaron a todos volando hasta la ciudad (de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme).

Cuando entraron les dieron unas gafas (de estas supercutres que tienen corazoncitos) para poder ir a la moda y les invitaron a pasar la noche n una pequeña posada de la ciudad "La cabeza del puercoespín mareada"

Los días pasaron y la fecha en que tenían que ver al mago llegó así que todos se dirigieron al laboratorio de Dexter.

¿Quién pica? –pregunto una voz desde dentro-

Uno que te quiere rascar –respondió Shu-

Lo siento, no compramos nada –contesto la voz de dentro-

¿Qué haces Shu? –preguntó Tohma-

Picar a la puerta

Pero si esa no es, ¿acaso no sabes leer? Eso es el puticlub "El plátano pelado"

Si, lo se. Necesitaba un descanso

En ese justo instante la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y los muchachos y el conejo rosa entraron.

¿Qué deseáis? –preguntó un huevo-

Yo quiero volver a mi casa, este tonto quiere un cerebro, este otro un corazón y este otro quiere valor. ¿Puede dárnoslo? –pregunto Ryu-

Veamos. Para el del cerebro no puedo hacer nada, lo siento. Al hombre de hojalata le puedo recomendar un buen cardiólogo que te hará un transplante muy baratito, al león le puedo dar una pistola, con eso te sentirás seguro siempre y a ti, te puedo dar un billete de tren.

Los muchachos recogieron sus regalos, excepto el espantapájaros que se fue indignado (si embargo al rato regreso porque se le olvido el motivo de su enfado)

Al regresar a la posada, un hada estaba esperándoles.

Buenos días. Soy el dulce hada el norte. Yo solucionare vuestros problemas. Lo primero: espantapájaros, como no tienes cerebro, trabaja en el "Plátano pelado" vete de mi parte, seguro que te dan trabajo. Tu hombre de hojalata, ¿de veras quieres corazón? No podrás insultar nunca mas, ni ser tan atractivo. León, tu te montarás a Yuki y luego una gran disquera y serás muy poderoso y muy valeroso. Por ultimo, tu, niño travestido, con que choques los zapatos y pidas un deseo volverás a casa

Cada uno hizo lo que el hada les había mandado. Yuki y Tohma se fueron a una habitación y Shu al puticlub.

Ryu junto hizo chocar los zapatos y como deseo pidió que Kuma y él vivieran con los tres cerditos.

Así se inició una nueva etapa en su vida, donde las fiestas zoofílicas e incestuosas eran el motor de su vida.

FIN

Bueno... espero que les haya gustado.

Con respecto al (1) me refiero a Fernando Alonso, el piloto de formula 1

Y.. nada mas que decir. Ninguna rubia ha sido dañada en este fic (ya que las pocas que saben leer, no comprenden) así que.. perdonen las molestias

Si leen el fic y no dejan review, considerare que son una rubia de poca inteligencia (perdonen mi manía contra las rubias, últimamente no se porque, pero me meto con ellas, verdad Lau?)


End file.
